1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to fluid containers, and more particularly to a pre-filled disposable container for containing and dispensing juices, milk, and other drinks, particularly for children.
2. Description of Related Art
Baby feeding bottles are known in the art. The baby feeding bottles include nipples for enabling the baby to drink, either directly from the bottle, or from a disposable liner. However, the prior art baby bottles typically are mixed immediately prior to use.
The prior art teaches baby feeding bottles that may be prepared immediately prior to use. However, the prior art does not teach a pre-filled disposable container that is sold in a pre-mixed form. The present invention fulfills these needs and provides further related advantages as described in the following summary.